


Staccato

by welcometolotr



Series: The Distant Ages [4]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Gen, Step-parents, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 12:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometolotr/pseuds/welcometolotr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feanor and Indis are more similar than they admit, and when they realize an old agreement may not be working out for the best, neither has the courage to change what has become their law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staccato

Fëanaro and Indis lived a sort of staccato life in relation to each other. They tiptoed, skirted, and stepped out of each other’s way in an effort to avoid a confrontation like the one that had occurred the night of the day they had first met.  
  
Finwë hadn’t known, of course; all he remembered of that day was the introduction of the lady to his beloved son while Laurelin was still in bloom. It was polite, it was civil, and it was in all ways courtly. Telperion, however, heralded something rather different: a meeting of minds both overly aware of the other’s potential place in their lives. It was neither civil nor courtly, and involved quite a lot of annoyance, vehemence, and frustration. Fëanaro, for his part, was young, lonely, and impetuous, and Indis was almost as young, just as lonely, and quite in love. They yelled, they railed, and in the end they could be found sitting stiffly at the lakeside, reasonably fed up with each other but satisfied in that they had come to an agreement.  
  
You don’t mess with me, and I won’t mess with you.

Sharing, of course, is never actually that easy, and the following years led to increasing absences from the palace by Fëanaro and many, many children borne by Indis. He, in an attempt to make his father realize how valuable and missed he was, and she, in an attempt to solidify what she saw as a bond neither strong nor valuable enough. Both were jealous of the other for what amounted to the same thing, and through it all Finwë remained barely cognizant that something was not right.

But they continued stepping lightly and tiptoeing, coming and going. They continued to live their lives in staccato, because neither had the courage to tip the balance.


End file.
